Exercise has long been recognized for its many health benefits and, as a result, more and more people are turning to exercise as part of a daily regimen to improve fitness, lose weight, combat hypertension and improve one's mental health. Whether at the gym or at home, people are exercising more and enjoying the fruits of that labor. Gym memberships are on the rise, as is the purchase of home gym equipment that allow users to exercise in the privacy of one's home. Most gyms offer a wide array of stand alone fitness machines, from tread mills to stair climbers to rowing machines to weight lifting apparatus. In some cases, these machines offer some minor adjustments to the physical stature of the user, but the adjustments are typically incremental size modifications like the position of a pedals on an exercise bike or the seat position on a rowing machine. Unfortunately, these same machines many times come with a standard program that is one-size fits all, in that no adjustment or modification is made for the particular physiological characteristics of the user. As a result, a person with short legs may be asked to perform the same strides on a stair claimer as a long legged person, which can lead to inefficiencies, discomfort, and even injuries based on long term misapplication of the proper program. These issues can lead to a user quitting the equipment or even giving up an exercise program due to frustration over an improper or unsafe program that is ill-suited for the user.